The Legacy
by kori anders
Summary: The prophecy says ‘once a young girl is born with royal blood or the rarest blood: Goddess drop...Once the girl becomes 24 in age, she is to take her throne to protect Wutai for a Second World War will start once again.'
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

The Legacy

* * *

Thoughts raced around her head as she poured Corel wine in four beer mugs before sliding it down the counter. Tomorrow is going to be her birthday yet a frown came upon her face whenever she thought about it, she was turning 24 an age that she wanted to skip.

"_Tifa. You have the blood of a Wutaian Goddess." A gentle voice came._

_Tifa, at the age of 4, looked at her mother._

"_What do you mean?" A hint of confusion plastered on her face._

_The older woman chuckled and gave an angelic smile._

"_You'll become a full pledge Wutaian Goddess at the age of 24, the prophecy says 'once a young girl is born with royal blood or the rarest blood: Goddess drop it is said that a new castastrophy will start and the last Wutai Goddess will step down her throne. Once the girl becomes 24 in age, she will be visited by the last Wutai Goddess who will show/teach her priorities and she is to take her throne to protect Wutai for a Second World War will start once again.'" Her mother stated._

"_But mother…I don't want to be the protector of Wutai! Why another war at Wutai when I become 24?" the girl asked a glint of worry in her eyes._

"_I don't know…but I hope that the prophecy isn't true." Her mother said quietly, her eyes closed and her hands on her lap while Tifa looked at her mother with confusion._

Tifa sigh, hoping that her legacy as a Wutaian Goddess will never happen she just wishes to have a normal life like everyone else. The sound of the bar door opening snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked over to see the newcomer. A gentle smile crept upon her face as she came out from behind the bar to hug the newcomer. Every night at around 8: 30, the blonde delivery boy would arrive at the bar to spend more time with his family; usually he and the bartender would exchange hugs but they were a bit hesitant to do so in front of the customers of the bar. The regulars huffed in jealousy to see the two sharing a small tender moment.

"How was your day Cloud?" Tifa asked her arms still looped around his neck.

"…okay…I guess." The blonde answered his hands placed on her hips.

"Dinner is on the dining table." Tifa stated as she pulled away and walked behind the counter.

Cloud nodded and headed towards the dining room.

Once the clock strikes ten o'clock the bar closes, and she starts to clean the tables, counter, and the remaining dishes. Once finished, knowing that Cloud would be too busy with his maps and delivery receipts and the children would be asleep by now, she walked out the door take a small evening stroll around Edge and maybe Midgar. Her thoughts wander around her head once again as she walked down the streets of Edge, never noticing that her foot took her to Aerith's Church.

Opening the church doors and was greeted by the sight of Zack's buster sword and the small pond of holy water where white and yellow flowers float around. She noticed that the sword was a bit dirty and needed polishing. Taking out her black handkerchief, dipping it in the water where she started to scrub the dirt off the sword until it looked good as new.

"There you're all cleaned up." Tifa said softly as she stow away her dirty handkerchief in her pocket and turned towards the pond where she caress the petals of the flowers that float around.

She never noticed that she had stayed in the church more than two hours. Her watch chimed signaling her it was two in the morning and she hasn't returned to Edge. A floating blue ball passed through the church doors and circled her then it went towards the altar where the ball started to flash white and deform into a human body. A woman stood on top of the altar, wearing a red and black kimono and a headdress filled with gold dangling things in it, she seemed to be around her mid twenties.

"Tifa Lockhart. We finally meet. I am Ayumi Kawasaki. I am the last Wutaian Goddess." The woman stated as she walked towards the brunette. Tifa backed a bit, scared of the God.

"It seems like you already know why I'm here." Ayumi stated as her auburn eyes examined Tifa.

Tifa gave a small nod, fear were evident in her eyes.

"Good. I do not want to give a long speech on why I'm here. And as we speak…your prophecy has just begun."

A small gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widening in fear.

"We shall start your lesson tomorrow night. Meet me at the small hilltop near Edge at midnight." With that Ayumi's body disappeared.

Tifa still speechless walked out the church doors, tears streaming down her face in fear. By the time she reached Seventh Heaven, her tears were gone but shock still filled her body. The door swung opened, as distressed looking Cloud appeared.

"Sorry I was gone for too long." Tifa stated quietly as she walked through the door.

A sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips.

"If you're going to take a walk for more than three hours, you should leave a note or tell me so I wouldn't…worry." He stated his face a bit flushed.

She felt her cheeks burn. She halted for a while trying to regain composure.

"I'll…ki-keep…that in mind. Goodnight Cloud." Tifa stuttered as she headed up the stairs.

She lay on her bed, blanket pulled up to mouth, her eyes showed anxiety. After five minutes she drifted to sleep.

_The sound of heels was heard in the quiet palace, the bang of the gong introducing the female who walked through the cherry wood doors. Her auburn eyes wandered around before she floated up the oriental red carpeted stairs towards her throne, a frown evident on her elegant face._

"_Ayumi, how did the conference between you and the legacy go?" A stubby old woman asked, as she walked up to the Goddess._

"_She didn't say anything. She seems like she doesn't want to inherit the throne, she was a bit troubled when I saw her. But the prophecy must be fulfilled." Ayumi said, eyes closed._

"_Of course she doesn't want to inherit the throne, and I don't think no one would want a Second World War with Wutai. Even when you had turned 24 you didn't accept the prophecy, you would try to elude me." The old woman said calmly as she placed her hand on the goddess' shoulder._

_A small smile crept on Ayumi's face._

"_I guess so. How did you feel when you became the first goddess of Wutai?" Ayumi asked the old woman._

"_Like any other woman would do. Shock, scared, and etcetera. But at my time I had more than the job to protect Wutai. I was the one who created these walls, to maintain the peace between our people, and I created the disciplinary rules." The old woman stated._

_Ayumi looked down in sadness._

"_Why do we have the rule 'Goddesses of Wutai should never love or marry.'?" Ayumi asked, reminiscing her past. Before she would escape the palace ground to watch her ex-boyfriend go though his daily life until he married her best friend. She knew if she didn't became a goddess, it would have been her in her best friend's place._

_The old woman looked at her._

"_That would make us Goddesses weak and vulnerable." The old goddess stated._

"_What happens if I told you? The legacy has a family consist of two children and a male companion?" Ayumi asked._

"_Well then…she must leave them. She has her job as stated in her prophecy." A smug look plastered on her face._

Tifa sat up her face filled with shock. Was she eavesdropping on the goddesses' conversation? A note was resting on her side table, a vase of roses stood nest to it.

_Tifa…please head towards the living room! It's URGENT!_

The brunette had a confuse face.

'_If this was urgent, why couldn't Cloud just wake me up?'_

Rushing towards the living room where she could see Cloud, his back turned.

"Cloud what is it?" Tifa asked skidding inside the room, where a black grand piano stood.

Her mouth went agape.

"Happy Birthday Teef." Cloud said.

A gentle smile came upon her lips, her fingers brushing against the ivory keys.

"Can you still play?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think I can play the piano like before." Tifa replied as her right hand wrapped around her balled up fist.

Cloud gave a questioning look.

"My hands have grown rougher." Tifa stated her body shaking.

The blond wrapped his hands around hers.

"Your hands aren't rough. They're like…erm…magic." Cloud stated his cheeks burning up again.

This time Tifa gave him a questioning look.

"You're able to cook food, nurse anybody, and you can…err…clean the rooms very well." Cloud said as his face slowly turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh Cloud! Thank you." Tifa said as she flung her arms around him.

"Tifa! Happy Birthday!!!" Two familiar voices rung out from behind them. Denzel and Marlene standing with drawings stretched in between their hands.

Her friends came around the afternoon to greet and give their present to Tifa, and left at midnight. Cloud fell asleep on the couch, Tifa giving a little chuckle on how cute he looked like when he sleeps.

"Tifa Lockhart. We must commence your training now." Ayumi's voice came from behind.

Tifa swivel around, auburn and crimson orbs met.

"But you said tomorrow night at midnight?" Tifa stated.

"Yes I have. But we mustn't waste anytime, Wutai will soon be in a state of calamity if we dilly dally." Ayumi said firmly.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Tifa asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Because dear I'm already over a hundred years old, and I'm very weak. That's why hearing about the prophecy that a Second World War with Wutai will begin in the next 30 years, we needed to give the prophecy to a pregnant woman who will deliver a baby girl. It seems like your mother was chosen. And also the reason is that we goddesses can't be the protector of Wutai forever, there must be someone who needs to take her place." " Ayumi stated.

"But dear! We should not dilly dally now! Lets us now start the lesson!" Ayumi stated, and a flash of light blinded Tifa.

* * *

I'm thinking of holding this Fanfic until I finish my other stories that are currently in progress. But if ever you want me to finish this story first then the other stories that are currently in progress just say so in your comments on one of the story, it would help me see which story has a lot of viewers or hits. The grand piano scene…I took a small idea from one of the doujinshi I have read…although just a little…but I shall credit the person who made the little scene. Anyway please review…or something xD


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Wutai's Goddess

**A/N: **Okay "The Legacy" is after the Advent Children Complete era, and there is no Dirge of Cerberus yet, although Deepground will still be in the story causing a trigger to Vincent's story (DOC). Yes Tifa's mother in this story is a Wutaian who met Tifa's father in Nibelheim. Okay I shall start working on the "Dead Fantasy" story I'm creating…damn these plot bunnies they won't leave me alone!

* * *

Every midnight Tifa trained until she was able to accomplish the tasks that Ayumi would teach her. She was able to gain control of nature, darkness, light, fire, terra, water and other things. Her clothings glowed then formed a kimono like figure around her; a white and red colored kimono replace her clothes then a headdress formed on her head.

"You're officially a Wutaian Goddess." Ayumi stated firmly.

"Yeah…I guess." The brunette said glumly.

"You'll get used to it."

"Do I really need to leave them?" Tifa asked her wine eyes gazed at the goddess.

Ayumi remained silent.

"I understand your situation that you don't want to take the role of a Wutai Goddess, and you want to live a normal life with your husband and children. We Goddesses agree to let you live your life with your family after the war." Ayumi stated quietly.

"Husband? Children? Ahaha…Cloud is just my childhood friend and we just decided just to live together. Marlene is really my friend's adopted daughter, while Denzel became our adopted son. But I don't want to leave them."

"Come we must transport ourselves to the palace."

"Can I first say goodbye to them?" Tifa asked.

Ayumi hesitated for a bit then nodded.

"Be here in an hour."

"Yes."

With that Tifa disappeared into thin air, and appeared in front of a daze Cloud.

"Tifa? How did you…--

"Cloud I can't stay here for too long…I have a duty in Wutai. I want to say goodbye to guys before I leave." Tifa said as her arms looped around his neck.

"Duty? Leave?"

"I need to protect Wutai, and I must stay inside the Goddess palace. We might not meet again Cloud…I hope you find someone you'll love and cherish for the rest of your life." Tifa stated, a small smile formed on her delicate lips, her eyes watering as she gently pulled away from his grip.

"Tifa."

"Hmm?"

He pulled her towards his chest.

"I don't think that's possible. I'll never find someone like you…I'm afraid to admit it, that I… love you." Cloud said quietly.

Those three words she wanted to hear before she hit the age 24 became meaningless ever since she started training with Ayumi.

"Cloud. Enough of this I need to go." Tifa stated quietly and disappeared out of his site.

"Well did you say goodbye to them."

Tifa nodded, tears streaming down her face as she and Ayumi linked hands and disappeared from the small hilltop and inside the palace.

"…_that I…love you."_

Her tears flowed down as she remember Cloud's confession, it was too late for those sweet confessions she wanted to hear from him, now she's now the new heiress and protector of Wutai.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, your friend was supposed to take this position instead of you. But she was disowned and was kicked out of her position as princess." Ayumi stated.

"It's fine. Let's get on to business shall we?" Tifa stated quietly.

Ayumi glanced at the new goddess, pity filling her senses as she noticed the glum look on the brunette's face.

"I feel guilty for forcing you into this job…but we have no choice, I'm sorry. Well I show you around." Ayumi stated her face reddening for a bit, then she started walking towards the door followed by Tifa.

Ayumi showed her around the palace while she remained quiet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Another war has begun in Wutai a few months ago, now the people look up to their goddess asking for protection while the soldiers are out there defending the city walls. It seems like this new group called Deepground found something interesting inside Wutai." Reeve stated, as his left hand wrapped around the right one.

"What do you think they're after?" Cloud asked his eyes lingering at the transparent screen then diverting to a brunette who sat across from him. The woman gave a shy smiled at him, pink dusting her cheeks as she slowly gazed at her own transparent screen.

"Rumor says that the goddess of the people of Wutai hides a very powerful item inside Wutai's walls which is the third strongest materia in Gaia, must be what Deepground wanted." Reeve replied, closing his eyes and gave a small sigh of irritation.

"Anyway this is Emily, a Wutai researcher of our WRO team, she will help you find the materia and she's going to assist your team in combat against Deepground soldiers along with our WRO soldiers as well." The bearded man stated as he pointed at the brunette.

"I'm honored to help you guys. I hope we get along well." Emily said, eyeing Cloud.

"Well that wraps it up, remember Deepground isn't any ordinary soldiers, they are trained to be cruel; they are more of an upgrade of regular ShinRa soldiers." Reeve said as he stood up from his seat and walk towards the exit of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her eyes flickered in jealousy, Cloud was having a tinsy well _huge _crush on one of the WRO research team members.

"Tifa, I thought you gave up on that Chocobo head?" Ayumi asked her eyes closed in humiliation that she went inside Tifa's mind, who went inside Cloud's.

"Yah I have, I just can't stand it that he's having…he's have the hots for a WRO researcher!" Tifa screamed her eyes glowing bright white.

"You told him that 'I hope you find someone you'll love and cherish for the rest of your life', does that ring a bell?" Ayumi asked, as she rested her head on top of her hands.

"Well how about you? You practically couldn't take it when you found out that your boyfriend started dating your best friend, when you're the one who let go of him." Tifa snapped back.

"Good point, then we're even." Ayumi said giving Tifa a lazy look.

An explosion was heard from a far.

"Great they were able to penetrate the defense squad." Ayumi said sarcastically as she slowly raised her head.

"Let's go." The brunette said as she rushed towards the door her kimono flapping wildly around her body, while Ayumi trailed behind her.

The mahogany door swung violently as the two goddesses leapt from the ground their bodies deforming into a ball and zoomed towards the war grounds. The war paused momentarily every soldier on each side of the battlefield eyed the two orbs floating above them, the orbs deformed into the goddesses, Ayumi and Tifa hidden underneath angels wings until they reached the ground.

As the wings retracted, the soldiers gave a soft gasp in awe as the two goddesses stood up slowly. The gushing of the wind was heard and the soft footsteps on the goddesses nearing Deepground soldier until the silence was broken by a loud booming sound followed by missiles launching towards the newcomers.

Tifa stick out her right hand in front where she calculated where the massive canon ball will come from while Ayumi swiftly swung her arms as she flipped herself in the air and landing firmly on the ground as her arms gently hit the ground creating a shield that covers all of the Wutai soldiers and the goddess. All of the missiles collided onto the shield and hit the ground defused, but the canon ball was able to penetrate through the shield where Tifa was ready for its arrival.

The massive ball froze in mid-air, an inch away from Tifa, the brunette flipped in the air…her body aligning horizontally with the canon where she gave it a huge kick with both feet until the canon ball flew towards the direction of the Deepground soldier. The impact of the ball created an explosion reducing ¼ of Deepground.

"They are going to bring more soldiers soon, prepare yourselves."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another month has flown by, he gave a small smile as he gave soft kisses at the brunette; he completely forgot about his childhood friend. What was now important to him was him and her. The brunette giggled as Cloud nuzzled her neck.

"Cloud…stop! I can't even concentrate on my research." Emily said as she tried to focus on the screen.

The blond gave a grunt as he straightened up from his seat.

"Look at this there are two goddesses on the battlefield each clad in kimono and headdress. Do you think we'll be able to talk to them? Reeve hasn't been able to start Operation: Wutai." Emily stated as she gave a chaste kiss on Cloud's lips.

Marlene and Denzel peek at the side of the door frame, eyeing the two adults.

"I like Tifa more than her…I miss her so much." Marlene whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Me too…I wonder what happened to her?" Denzel asked, his voice equivalent to Marlene's.

With that the two dashed away towards their bedrooms.

A screen popped up in front of the two adults.

"Cloud…Emily…please meet me in the goddess palace at three in the morning tomorrow. I have contacted one of the goddesses; she says to come at that time since the war stops because Deepground retreats back to their headquarters to heal those who are hurt."

The two agreed and shut the laptop and headed towards the Fenrir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah it's great you all arrived, now shall we mosey in?" Reeve asked as he stepped inside the palace.

Avalanche, a few WRO soldier and researcher trailed behind the blue cloaked man until he came to a halt right in front of the stairs where the goddess sat on top.

"Reeve I've been expecting you, but not expecting you'll bring my friends with you." A feminine voice said.

With that statement a familiar figure popped in front of them.

"Tifa?" Barret's voice boomed out.

"Yes that's me." Tifa stated quietly, her dull eyes looking at each one of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Stupid internet won't let me in again. Oh geez second year college is so gonna kill me. Why oh why didn't I take Mixed Media as my course…hell my college doesn't have that course. Does anyone who lives in the Philippines know when is the ToyCon and where is it going to be located? I heard they're going to show Dead Fantasy 3-4-5 and Advent Children Complete and also the Demo of FFXIII there, and exclusively Dead Fantasy 2 special edition! I have to go there! Anyway Please Review.


End file.
